


A Special Broadcast

by madwriter223



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Description, Humor, Listen to Him Talk, M/M, Only Fake, Very Much In Love, radio broadcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Cecil is very professional and composed. Not when it comes to Carlos. And after last night, well. Cecil can hardly contain himself. -Kink Meme Fill-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: Cecil describes sex with Carlos in great detail during his show (basically)

Dream the dreams of dreamers. Until they come true. Welcome to Night Vale.

 

//instrumental theme//

 

So, dear listeners, before we start I'd like to take this brief moment to share something with you. Last night was the night. THE night. With Caarlloooss! In my bed. _Naked!_ Now I consider myself to be at least reasonably experienced, but let me tell you, I was in awe of both the beauty and sexual prowess of this gorgeous, _gorgeous_ man.

 

The Night Vale Ice Cream Shoppe is proud to announce the creation of a new flavor – the Red Gold. It combines both the hearty taste of fresh blood with the rich texture of gold shavings. Mmmm, very invigorating. Though probably not as much as when I went down on Carlos. The weight of him on my tongue, his musky taste filling my mouth, my nose tingling with his smell. While I'm sure this new ice-cream is very tasty, nothing can compare to the sweet, sweet taste of Carlos' release at the back of my throat or to the sight of his beautiful face contorted in pleasure.

 

Now, a little bit about traffic:

 

As some of you have noticed, the purple smoke shrouding the Small Wooden Shack out in the Desert in a thick, impenetrable fog recently has started dripping a thick sort of slime. It has made the road leading to it wet and slippery, just like Carlos' tongue as he worked me open that way instead of with fingers. Did you know you could do that, listeners? Apparently, it's called rimming, and it feels _amazing_! The City Council advice against using that particular road until the fog dries up. In fact, they advice against using any kind of road leading to the Small Wooden Shack. You shouldn't be out there in the first place. If you do happen to find yourself out there, please report immediately to the City Hall for re-education.

 

We all know that old road leading to the Abandoned Mines, which are actually quite full with people who just refuse to vote correctly. The one with all those potholes from frequent use and gravel shortcuts covered with an ominous sheen? I have been informed that the Sheriff's Secret Police are having the road fixed, with lovely new asphalt and glow in the dark dividing lines. The Sheriff has made a statement that he will spare no expense on this project as his goal is to have only the smoothest rides for his unmarked blue armored cars. Probably not as smooth as Carlos' skin is. And he has very smooth skin, dear listeners. Smooth and warm, like a chocolate brownie cake taken straight from the oven. I didn't feel any imperfections or blemishes as I traced my palms all over his beautiful body, mapping out each freckle and scar. I still marvel at how smooth all that skin felt while his body hair added a tickling texture against my eager hands. And his lips. Ooooh, dear listeners, his lips are thin and slightly dried up from our desert sun, so firm and passionate as we kiss each time. Even a quick, chaste kiss goodbye at the end of the day can make me burn with desire. But yesterday, oh _yesterday_. Each kiss was as deep as our very own Bottomless Pit located slightly behind the Shape in the park that no one acknowledges or talks about. Carlos kisses like a scientist should, thoroughly investigating every part of my mouth, discovering pleasure I wasn't even aware my tongue was capable of. If I was scientifically inclined myself, I would gladly write a thesis on the perfection that is beautiful Carlos. //low sound, then someone clearing his throat// The Sheriff announced that the new road should be ready within a month or two at most. It depends on how the workers adapt to the near-slave labor in the constant desert sun.

 

Now, a message from one of our sponsors:

 

Are you tired of the same old sex all the time? Is the feel of your spouse alone just not enough to bring you off anymore? Use Sod&Gom's Double Condoms. Ribbed on the outside _and_ on the inside, for both of your pleasures. Carlos and myself can attest to the lovely sensations they add to an already extremely pleasurable experience. I tingled for hours, though that could've just been the after-effect of Carlos' abilities in that department. The way his hips swiveled and rocked to and fro is just indescribable, dear listeners. There simply are no words. //long sigh//

 

Pamela Winchell, our esteemed Mayor, held a very special press conference today. She announced that 'There are no green helicopters flying above Night Vale' and that 'even if there were, they would _not_ be shot down by the mysterious lights above Arby's that everybody pretends don't exist'. 'As such', she stressed through tightly clenched teeth, 'there are _**no** _ burning pieces if metal debris and other helicopter parts raining from the sky. In fact, we should all stop looking at the sky altogether. Just for a few weeks, until whatever is _not_ happening ends'. Which is a shame, because I do enjoy gazing at the sky and thinking about all the ways it's like Carlos' eyes. They're not blue or anything, don't be confused, listeners. But they twinkle like the mysterious lights above Arby's and when he's wearing his glasses, it is just like looking through a window glass – the vast perfection of the sky is right there, almost overwhelming with its greatness. It is exactly the way I feel when I look into Carlos' eyes. And just like the sky darkening with storm clouds, so did Carlos' eyes darken the more we touched each other last night. His pupils dilated into twin pools of black desire, while parts of his body rose alongside his smoldering gaze. //a long sigh, petering off into a soft groan//

 

And now, the weather:

 

[He Loves Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY-CACRCdt8) by [Jill Scott](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jillscott/helovesmelyzelineflat.html)

 

//soft moans and heavy breathing// Hu- what? On the ai...? Oh, I'm sorry, Night Vale. That song reminded me of beautiful Carlos and our lovely, deeply stimulating night together and I seem to have forgotten myself a little. //heartfelt sigh// Carlos was truly perfect. His hard cock inside me and the gentle way he pulled out, only to push back inside, so deep I saw stars in all of my eyes. His deliciously calloused hands caressing my nipples and tickling my testicles and the patch of skin just behind them. His sweaty body pressed up against my back, the friction between us slick with our own juices and fluids. His perfect soft hair laying across my shoulder as Carlos bit and sucked on my neck and licked the shell of my ear as he whispered filthy, lewd words straight into my very soul. Uuugh. //long pause, the sound of tissues being used// I do apologize, dear listeners, for that moment of personal reminiscence. That was very unprofessional of me, to divulge so much personal information about my relationship with beautiful Carlos and his perfect, gorgeous body.

 

/Hmm, what? Oh./ Dear listeners, I have just received a message from the Station Management, thrown out from under the door as always. I'm opening it right now and... //rustle of paper// Uh huh. Listeners, I have just been ordered to stop the broadcast and go home. I am to, and I quote, 'spend the next three to five days screwing my boyfriend slash lover slash partner slash whatever I choose to call it, pick a name already why don't you, until the novelty of it wears off and I am once again able to report the community news without detailed pornographic commentary.' Well, as you all know, I am not one to disobey a direct order. I'm sure one of the interns will do the broadcasts while I'm away so don't fear you won't know what's going on in our lovely little desert town. Carlos, I know you're listening. Please be at home within fifteen minutes.

 

Good night, Night Vale. Good night.

 

Today's proverb: All's fair in love and war. Especially if you have a tactical advantage.

 


End file.
